Sueños
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Todo el mundo ha tenido alguna vez un sueño premonitorio que hace que nos despertemos sudorosos y con una sensación en la boca del estómago que nos advierte de que algo va a ocurrir. Al igual que todos hemos tenido esa sensación de haber vivido lo mismo antes.


Este fic participa en el reto "Transformaciones" del foro "Bajo La Luna Roja".

**Disclaimmer:** Todo pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina.

* * *

**SUEÑOS.**

* * *

Despertó en un camastro bastante duro, el cual provocó que todos sus músculos se resintieran cuando se levantó. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al descubrir que aquella no era la suavidad de su cama en Berlín.

Estaba en una mazmorra ruinosa, sin techo y con una pared derruida a la mitad. Lo más peculiar de aquella escena era la luz rojiza que lo envolvía todo, de un tono más intenso que el color que inundaba el mundo al atardecer.

Marcos pestañeó varias veces mientras se incorporaba y salía de aquel camastro. Sacudiendo la cabeza embotada y con pasos temblorosos se acercó a la pared derruida mientras intentaba no caerse.

Todo se movía rápidamente a su alrededor mientras la luz rojiza permanecía imperturbable, rodeándolo todo, llamándolo. Se apoyó en la pared cuando llegó y miró hacia el cielo. Allí, en el centro, reinaba una luna roja colosal que le llamaba mientras él avanzaba con pasos temblorosos hacia ella.

La gravedad dejó de surtir efecto y Marcos comenzó a dar sus pasos sobre el aire. Se paró, sorprendido de aquello pero emocionado. ¡Podía volar! Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, sonriendo y gritando de alegría mientras una sonrisa de emoción se apoderaba de su rostro. Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la luna cuando, estando a punto de rozarla con la punta de los dedos, una voz llenó aquella escena.

_Lo siento._

La luna roja lo inundó todo mientras Marcos sentía que algo le arrastraba y caía sin remedio hacia el final de su existencia. Justo antes de que la oscuridad le tragara la cara de un muñeco de trapo apareció en su mente.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una plaza de piedra mientras la luna roja seguía en el cielo, imponente, riéndose de él.

Se tocó el cuerpo comprobando que ningún hueso estuviera roto o magullado y suspiró tranquilo cuando comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio. Miró a su alrededor y solo descubrió edificios de piedra fríos y vacíos que le miraban expectante, esperando que diera un paso para abalanzarse sobre él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Dobló en un recodo y dio de lleno con que otra persona estaba allí, observando la luna roja que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. Marcos abrió la boca para llamarle y preguntarle dónde estaban cuando vio como aquella persona comenzaba a difuminarse y parpadear. Poco después, su figura titilaba trasformada en un enorme lobo para dar paso de nuevo al muchacho.

Marcos dio la vuelta, aterrado, y se topó con otra figura, pelirroja como el anterior, pero esta vez era una chica con los mismos ojos verdes. Al igual que antes, su contorno comenzó a desdibujarse dando lugar a un enorme lobo, solo que, en este caso, su imagen no estaba difuminada ni se transparentaba.

Corrió en dirección contraria pasando de largo a Marcos y se reunió con el joven pelirrojo al cual le dedicó una sonrisa cuando recuperó su forma humana.

Marcos boqueó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás para luego girarse y seguir corriendo. A su alrededor comenzaban a aparecer figuras de niños, uno a uno: un niño pequeño, rubio y de ojos azules miraba fijamente, montado sobre la estatua de un dragón, a una chico moreno y de ojos oscuros de aspecto hosco. Sus imágenes, al igual que la de los demás, comenzaron a desdibujarse y dieron paso a un enorme trasgo que miraba con molestia al enorme dragón que abría sus alas mientras, encima de él, el chico rubio llameaba.

Al otro lado, se encontraba un joven con el pelo corto castaño y rizado, y llevaba unas gafas gruesas, redondas, y de pasta gris. Este miraba fijamente el cielo mientras se agarraba un sombrero de copa, esta vez la imagen no se desdibujó, sino que, el reloj que guardaba en su bolsillo, saltó de este y comenzó a corretear por sus pies mientras el chico bajaba la mirada y le sonreía con cariño.

Marcos negó con la cabeza, temeroso de lo que se pudiera encontrar si daba un paso en cualquier dirección. Por ello, permaneció estático en su lugar mientras una joven delgada con el pelo corto negro, los ojos oscuros, y la cara huraña pasaba corriendo delante de él. Detrás de ella corrían unas sombras que la alcanzaron y rodearon dando paso a una escalera que ella comenzó a subir para situarse al lado del niño rubio que la miraba sonriendo.

Cuando miró hacia la derecha descubrió una fuente donde se hallaba un joven regordete con el pelo castaño y los brazos cruzados. Miraba fijamente a otro joven alto y atlético con el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones amistosos. Este último sonreía al primero con sorna. La imagen se desdibujó y dio paso a una enorme masa gigante y difuminada que era el joven atlético y un ángel oscuro cuya piel brillaba y sus alas rojas resaltaban sobre la negrura de su piel. El joven regordete había adquirido un físico envidiable; sin duda.

Justo detrás de ellos estaba una chica con el pelo largo y oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, que le miraba fijamente. Su imagen no se desdibujó, sino que le dedicó, a él, a Marcos, una sonrisa donde dejó entrever sus afilados colmillos.

En el momento en que Marcos notaba como volvía a ser arrestado hacia la oscuridad delante de él apareció una copia suya. Este clon le miró mientras su imagen parpadeaba dando paso a un muñeco de trapo. Sus labios se abrieron mientras pronunciaban dos palabras: _Lo siento._

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba en un precioso jardín, justo frente a una estatua suya de cristal; dentro de ella se encontraba una mariposa que brillaba con cada aleteo de sus alas. Marcos observó embobado aquella mariposa mientras, poco a poco, se introducía en la estatua y era rodeado, inmediatamente, por una calidez que inundaba su pecho y le daba la tranquilidad que tanto había ansiado desde su llegada.

Por un momento, dejó que sus párpados se cerraran a la vez que la mariposa se fundía con él. Por fin podría descansar hasta que se le necesitara.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** No me he leído el último libro de la trilogía, _La Sombra de la Luna_ así que no aseguro que todo el contenido sea 100% verídico. Sin embargo, sí que me he spoileado un poquito, pero solo un poquito.


End file.
